1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine and, in particular, to a turbine engine monitoring system.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may be configured with an engine monitoring system during engine testing and validation processes. A typical engine monitoring system includes one or more sensors and a telemetric transmitter. The sensors may be arranged at various locations within the turbine engine, and the transmitter is typically arranged at the turbine engine intake. The sensors may be connected to the transmitter through respective wires that are freely run through the bore of the turbine engine shaft. In such a configuration, the freely moving wires may cause imbalances (e.g., wobbles) within the turbine engine rotating assembly. Imbalances within the rotating assembly may adversely affect the engine operation being monitored and/or cause damage to the rotating assembly.
Some engine monitoring systems have overcome the aforesaid deficiencies utilizing a bore tube. A typical bore tube extends through the turbine engine shaft and is arranged concentrically with the shaft bore. While the bore tube may constrain the wires along the shaft centerline and reduce imbalances, supports that extend between and spatially separate the interior shaft bore surface and the bore tube are typically complex and expensive, especially for shafts with radially undulating geometries.